The present invention relates generally to a process for tying live tissue and to the instrument used in performing the tying operation. The process and instrument are suitable for a broad range of medical applications, and are especially advantageously employed in the treatment of hemorrhoidal tissues.
The tying of live tissue has become commonplace in performing various medical operations. Oftentimes, the tying is intended to occlude the vascular supply to the tissue, so that the tissue will become necrotic and slough off. This procedure is most commonly used in the treatment of hemorrhoids. The present invention will therefore be described in the context of a hemorrhoidectomy, though it should be understood that the invention is not limited to the ligation of hemorrhoidal tissues.
Presently, hemorrhoids are removed surgically or by rubber band ligation. This latter treatment does not require a general anesthetic and is routinely performed on an an ambulatory basis. In the course of this treatment, extended rubber bands are mounted on an instrument designed specifically for this operation. The rubber bands are then slipped past the bulging hemorrhoidal tissue and released from the instrument. When released, the rubber bands contract and tie off the tissue. In practice, this method suffers from numerous disadvantages. Mounting the rubber bands on the instrument can be difficult and tedious, particularly in an operating room where the personnel are required to wear gloves to ensure strict hygiene. In addition, the rubber bands may break or permanently deform if they are stretched beyond their elastic limits. This latter situation could severely impair the effectiveness of the ligation.
Another disadvantage of the above described method is that large hemorrhoids cannot be ligated due to the physical constraints of the instruments on which the rubber bands are mounted. Typically these instruments cannot extend a rubber band beyond 12 mm in diameter, making the ligation of hemorrhoidal tissue exceeding that size difficult, if not altogether impossible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for the ligation of live tissue without resort to rubber bands or similar elastomeric materials. It is a related object of the invention to provide a process and an instrument for tying live tissue notwithstanding the size of the tissue to be tied.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the attached detailed description and upon reference to the drawings.